On My Mind
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Jacob seemed to know her better than she'd expected and now she was trying to tell herself that she was making a mistake but she was feeling too content to care.


On My Mind

"You're allowed to have fun Connie." Jacob told her as he appeared behind her out of no where, to where she was stood trying to convince her colleagues that she was busy and would not be joining them for their Christmas party.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Connie emphasised, before she continued to speak. "Anyway, I have a lot of fun, just not getting mindlessly drunk and doing karaoke."

"Mrs Beauchamp? We're back to this again, Connie was fine yesterday." Jacob sighed, he'd gotten closer to Connie but he constantly felt like it was a dance of one step forward and two back.

"That wasn't at work, and anyway, what makes you think that I haven't changed my mind?"

"You aren't fickle Sweetcheeks." He replied but found his comment was falling upon deaf ears as Connie turned and walked towards her office, Jacob now trailing just behind.

"What are you doing?" Connie demanded as he opened the door that Connie had just closed, purposely with him on the other side. The pair had been growing ever closed recently, and she felt that it was time to put a stop to it before it snowballed out of control. She looked across to where Jacob had just sat down on her desk, while she still stood in the centre of the room, hands on hips and she gave him her well practised glare.

"We both know what I'm doing, now why don't you tell me what you're doing." God she hated the sarcastic tone that he frequently used, but his voice somehow made her feel safe and it made her want to talk to him. Visibly she eased a little, as she stopped glaring at him, however her hands remained on her hips.

"So you're telling me that you'll be going to this Christmas party?" She asked, not quite believing that he would be a fan of karaoke either.

"Well that depends." Was all that he offered in the way of a response, trying to play the situation coolly.

"On what?" She asked and raised her eyebrows at him as her mind realised where this was going, over the past few weeks she'd seen many different sides of him. He'd been protective of her when there'd been a terror attempt on the hospital, he'd teased her with his pet names, she'd seen him fly into a temper as frustration caught up with him. This was different though, and this was something that she'd only seen a glimpse of once before, when she'd been sure that he was going to kiss him. As a silence descended on the room, she continued to think, her mind fell upon the time she'd considered him a player and just how much her opinion of him had changed as she'd gotten to know him.

"On what kind of fun you want to have. If you want to do what I can only assume you find fun, and sit at home with your classical music, a glass of wine and a stack of paperwork, then I will gladly go to the Christmas party."

"And if I don't?" She asked, her voice only escaping her mouth as a whisper. Jacob surprised her slightly as he stood up and took her hand. Connie looked down at where her hand was in his, and then looked back up at him. Normally she would have pulled away and told him that they were just work colleagues, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure that her willpower was strong enough to say no to the man in front of her, the man that she had some sort of feelings for, the man that she was becoming more attracted to every day.

"That leaves you with two choices." He said as he gently pulled her a little closer, until he was leaning back against her desk and she was stood between his legs. "You can either go to this party tonight, or you can come to mine where I'll cook you the best food you'll ever taste."

"And if I don't want either of them?" She asked, finally gaining some composure in the situation.

"Well then that's me done Mrs B. I'll go and see Charlie because I'm sure he could please..." His words were cut off as Connie leant down and kissed him. Jacob's hands laced through her hair as he pulled her even closer, unwilling to let her go now that they'd finally reached this point.

"You were saying?" She asked as she pulled back slightly, her arms still around his neck as he stood up and stayed in front of her, their bodies so close that they were touching. The sparkle that he'd always suspected had been missing from her eyes, was now there and obvious.

"So do I need to ask what you're doing tonight?" He asked cheekily.

"That paperwork that you described sounded like a lot of fun." She told him as she looked up at him.

"I think there was another option that was possibly a lot more fun for the both of us. I'll meet you here at 6."

"I never said I was coming." She pointed out as she pulled out of his hold.

"You didn't have to, I know you well enough by now." He told her as he reached for the door handle and then turned around to kiss her again before he finally left. Connie leant back against her desk, where Jacob had been sat not long before and sighed happily. She knew she was playing a dangerous game but she could help herself. Inside she felt more content than she had in a while, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince herself that what she was doing was wrong.


End file.
